Jonas Brothers Highschool Life
by asdrr
Summary: From geeky girl to fashion girl From gerk guy to really sweet guy From friend to bestfriend.... What if your life was same as Jane's? Crush on Joe and Nick Jonas? Will this cause a great war between the brothers? Read to find out... Summary sucks. :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…even the Jonas Brothers…buhuhu Disclaimer: I don't own anything…even the Jonas Brothers…buhuhu

Hi, I am Jane. Im 17 years old. And I go to a highschool were everything seems normal. You know crushes…etc. Actually, my life sucks. Plus…a cute boyband. My highschool life is composed of…Drama, Reality, Friendship, Love, and Enemies. Damn it my life sucks…just enjoy the story.

**Jane's POV**

Man, another day. For the past 45 minutes, I've been listening to my biology teacher. Men…I suck at biology. Thank god, I have my two bestfriends with me. Katrice and Nicole. We've been bff's since middle school. But do you know why I actually took biology even if I hated it. I was following my crush. He's name is Joe. Joe Jonas. We're actually friends. But we talk rarely. Joe's a real hottie. Every girl in this school wants him. But the problem is…that I'm ugly! No guy ever had the courage to talk to me. We're friends cause…one thime I was popular one day…don't ask why I was...but I was. I've been looking at him forever. "Hey. Jane what are you staring at?" Katrice said. "Obvious….she's looking at Joe…duh!" asnwered Nicole. _"RRRRRIIIIINNNNGGG" _rang the school bell meaning class is over.

"So Jane what cha' doin' this Saturday?" Nicole asked. "Nothin' why?" i asked. "Well…I was kinda' thinkin' of givin' you a makeover." Nicole answered as we placed their books inside our lockers and took out the books we needed for our next class. "A makeover? Why?"I asked. "So people wouldn't call yo freak and so on and so forth." Katrice said bugging in. "You know guys if you don't wanna be friends with me…it's ok. I mean look at you guys. You're so fashionable. Pretty, skinny, cool. And look at me! I don't even know how I became your friend. " I said a little down. Why would they want to do me a makeover? I know why. It's because I'm a geek. And I'm sure that no one in this world would ever like, love even be with a geek! " Come on Jane please…" Nicole begged. "Ok fine…as long as I don't get much attention ok?" I said. "Deal!" They both said.

Then Saturday came. Nicola and Katrice suddenly rushed me to the mall. We bought like tona os stuff. I mean like…Couture, Chanel **(Sha-nel)**, Marc Jacobs, Kaniseta, Giordano,Shimmer and stone etc. I forgot to say…that we we're loaded with cash. Ok?

**Nicole's POV**

Ok so we get Jane to the mall. We really wanted to do this for her. I mean just everday at school people keep on making fun of her. Well starting on Monday everythings gonna change!

Ok so first we got her pigtails out. We went to the salon and got Jane's hair curled not so much just like Ashley Tisdales hair but not blonde, Jane has chestnut hair. So added few highlights…dark brown color. Then to her outfit. We replaced her loose jeans to denim, sequined loose-tight mini-skirt. Then replaced her old shirt with a white tank top with a rose patch at the bottom. Then her usual rubber shoes…we changed them into knee-high Chanel boots. Next were the jewelry…uuh-lala. They were from Shimmer and Stone.

I can't wait for Joe to see Jane in these clothes. I bet he'll be really stuned.

**Normal POV**

After the girls went shopping. They went to Jane's home to have dinner there. They all loved they was Jane's mom cooked. "Hello? Mom? Dad? Derrin? Is anyone home?" Jane shouted across their 5-story home. "Oh Jane hey sweetie? How are you? And what are you wearing?" Fiona Jane's mom asked. "Hi mom I'm fine mom. You like the new look." Jane asked. "Of course sweet pea. Now Katrice, Nicole are you girls gonna stay for supper?" Fiona Asked. "Yes Mrs. Jersey." Katrice and Nicole both said. "Gosh I can't wait for Monday. I wanna see the look on Joe's face when he see's you." Nicole said. "Yeah me too…do guys think he'll like it?" Jane asked. "Ofcourse he will…I mean look at you. Your beautiful!" Katrice said. Jane got up and looked at herself in her mirror. "Wow…you guys are right. I do look beautiful for once don't I?" Jane said. And with that Katrice and Nicole went home. And also cant wait for Monday.

Sorry this was a short chapter guys. I was just beginning… : ) Please review. I know it sucks…review anyway pplleeaassee!! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Normal POV**

"OMG…it's Monday. Better get ready." Jane said as she stood up and walked to the bathroom and dressed up. "Sweetie? Jane? Are you ready? Nicole and Katrice are outside…the limo's waiting." Fiona said. "Yeah mom hold on…" Jane said as she got her books. "Hey sis do you mind if I ride with you?" Her younger brother Derrin asked. "Sure little' bro get in." She said. Then the girls reached school. Appearently every boy was staring at her including Joe. "Hey new girl whats up?" Joe asked with his _cool guy _ accent. "Jonas what are you talking about? I'm not a new girl." Jane said. "Huh? If your not…then who are you?" Joe asked. "Joe it's me…Jane remember?" Jane asked."What? Whoa, what happened to you? You got sucked inside a glamorous tornadoes?" Joe said staring at me. "No…" Jane said. "Hmm…mmm…I've never seen you wearing a skirt…looks good on you…makes you look sexy." Joe said. As Jane blushed like deep red tomato.

**Jane's POV**

Gosh…Joe Jonas…called me sexy! Damn it…im as red as a tomato. He said I looked good. Today several people asked me "Hey new girl what's up?" they keep on calling me _New Girl._ After classes, I went to my locker. Then…I looked on my right I saw a person with curly hair. He was in my homeroom. But I never really got to know him."Hey. Aren't you in my homeroom?" I asked. When he turned to me. Gosh he turned to me he was so cute. "Hey…Ya' I am…aren't you Jane? Jane Jersey?" He asked. "Yeah I am…how did you know?" I asked.

"Well awhile go in our homeroom…lots of people were talkin' bout you. I asked them whom they were talking about and they said your name. Then pointed to you." He said. "Oohh…mmm…what was your name again?" I asked. "It's Nick. Nick Jonas." He said. "Oh…I know…your Joe's little brother." I said. "Yeah…hey I heard you were good at Calculus."Nick said. "Yeah I am why?" I questioned. "Do you mind going my house today? I suck at Calculus." Nick said. "Sure…as long as you can teach me a thing or two about biology. Ok?" I asked. "Deal." Nick said.After school, Nick and me walked to his house. We flirted about life. Before we knew it, we were at the Jonas' house. "Mom Dad I'm home!" Nick shouted across the living room. "Oh hi baby." Denise said as Nicks Mom. "So is this your girlfriend?" She said looking at me.

It was obvious that Nick blushed and ofcourse so did i. "Uh…bye Mom we'll be in my room if you need us." Nick said as we walked to their stairs. "Ok…call me if you need anything." His mom shouted."Hey Nick where the hell is my guitar?" Someone said. He was a bit taller looked much like Nick. "Nick where is-…" He was cut off when he saw me. "Hey. Who are you pretty lady?" He said. "Oh I'm Jane." I said smilng.

"Uh Kevin _madmosel good_ to meet you…" He said taking my hand and kissing it. I blushed and smiled. After that he looked at Nick and said… "Where's my guitar?" Kevin asked. "I dunno…ask Joe or Frankie." Nick said. And we went away. "You have a great mom ya' know." I said. "Yeah right." Nick said. After two ½ hours of studying we finally finished.I called my mom cause Nick's mom invited me to have dinner. When i was going to leave the room and go to the bathroom, which was outside. I accidentally bumped into Joe. "Gosh Joe I didn't see you I'm so sorry." I said. "It's ok. What are you doing here anyway?" Joe said blushing when he saw me still in my skirt.

"Oh…me and Nick are tutoring eachother." I said. "Is that so or are you just here to spy on me?" Joe said with a smirk. "Psshh…yeah right. Why would I be doing that?" I said. "Uh…cause you obviously have a crush on me." Joe said still smirking. Damn it. I wanted to go back but I really needed to go the bathroom!"Why would I have a crush on you Joe?" I said. "Mmm…I dunno cause I'm hot? And the fact that every girl in the whole school is inlove with me…including you." Joe said as he lowered his head to me.

Our faces were very, very close. Suddenly I pushed him back. He loked a bit shocked. "Look Jonas…I don't care even if your hot, cute, sexy or whatever other preppy girls think about you! And you know what? Even if you do posses those things, it doesn't make you a better person…it just makes you worse. Giving you the fullness of pride. Well I got something to say about that! Don't be so full of it!" I said now really, angry. "Now move I gotta go the bathroom." I said as I calmed down. And ofcourse he moved.

**Joe's POV**

Ok today would probably be the weirdest day of my life! I mean…the geekiest girl in my biology class suddenly turned pretty. I mean geek to sheak. Mean…but I had to admit she did look sexy in her skirt. I never ever saw her in one. Now today at MY house. I went outside of my room and suddenly I see her again. Jane! After that, she tripped or actually bumped into me. I blushed when I saw her. I mean when she fell…mmm…how to I say this…part of her pantie was being shown. Man, hers looked a bit juicy. Shit what am I saying? She is a geek. A stupid, ugly, sexy, beauti-…say what? She is just a geek!After that she stood up and was going pass me but I didn't let her. Then I said the she likes me etc. Then she fought back. I mean she really fought back to me! No girl has ever done that to me! So when she left…I smiled at myself. And I was thinking this school year won't be so bad after all…

**Jane's POV**

Well…It was a good day today. I made a new friend. I stood up to my crush. And ate dinner. I loved Mrs. Jonas cooking. Delicious! And I got along with Nick's brothers well. Specially Frankie. We played guitar hero all day. And I kept on loosing to him all day too. So…maybe this school year won't turn bad after all…I wonder what new adventures wait for me tommorw?

**Sorry guys…review..to whoever reads this. Well…bye! :)**


End file.
